


Push and Pull (Like A Magnet)

by humandevolution



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Morning After, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandevolution/pseuds/humandevolution
Summary: Erik pleases Charles, body and soul.(Based off of Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You")





	

**Author's Note:**

> We push and pull like a magnet do  
> Although my heart is falling too  
> I'm in love with your body  
> And last night you were in my room  
> And now my bedsheets smell like you  
> Every day discovering something brand new  
> \- "Shape of You", Ed Sheeran

_Sweat dripping, skin slick. Hands, hands, hands. Street lights filtering in through ruffled blinds. Smack, smack, smack. Constant sound and silence._

_The air is thick. Moving, moving, moving. Rhythmic like a dance. Breaths uneven. Sigh, sigh, sigh. Sheets on the floor._

_Everything is on fire._

Charles sighs, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling, turning a light gray this early in the morning. He's aching everywhere, but he wants to do it all over again. And again. And more times after that.

He lies supine on the mattress, a sheet haphazardly strewn between his thighs, covering his right hip. Bruises litter his pale chest, his kiss-reddened lips sucked between his teeth. His hair is mussed, falling into his eyes from the right and flattened on the left side. Sighing again, he turns his head to the window, where a light breeze filters in from outside. Car horns blare down the block, and the crack in the blinds lets him see that the city has an overcast shadow hovering over it.

A smile spreads on his face, admiring the notion of a sunshine that supersedes the weather. One that comes from within this apartment as he turns his head to the left, where a person-shaped lump is cocooned in the entire comforter, a gaudy magenta that would be bettered by a dash of glitter to the swirling eye-sore patterns.

Charles reaches his hand out, to pull at the blanket, groaning with the person beneath, who wishes to remain undisturbed, while Charles is stiff in the shoulder.

The blanket moves with little resistance to reveal a mess of ginger waves, sticking in all directions atop a white pillow. As Charles pulls the comforter further, he reveals a tantalizingly pale and freckled shoulder, well-muscled with red scratch marks adorning them. Another groan comes from the body, as Charles pulls the blanket down further, revealing more delicious skin, until he stops just below the plump bottom, reddened where it swells from the hips. Hand prints mark where Charles had been so eager to slap last night, and he chokes on his own spit, turning fully on his side to admire the view.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Charles groans softly and closes his eyes, his hips jerking forward on instinct for one wild moment. He licks his lips, basking in _their_ scent, and opens his eyes again, traveling backward, from buttocks to shoulder to relive the previous moment, burning the associated feelings into his soul -- and the vision into his retinas.

A blue eye is peering over the shoulder, when Charles' eyes reach their destination, and he sucks in a deep breath - both for being caught and for the heightened sense of rightness of the moment at the sleepy smirk on the man's face, his masculine facial hair making Charles want to own and be owned.

"You're a vision," Charles tells him, scooting closer, mounting the other man, so that the other is now on his back and staring up at Charles with a peacefully sultry smile. "Almost a mirage."

Charles runs his hands all over the body beneath him, enjoying the slide of skin on skin. Then, his hands roam up the chest, dusted with light colored hairs, to the throat, bared in surrender, to cup the chin, his thumbs tracing the plump bottom lip.

The man's blue eyes are clearer than they've ever been, and Charles lets out a breath, as if being kicked in the stomach, and he leans down, resting his forehead to the other's, closing his eyes.

"So beautiful," he murmurs, the pleasant grumbling response making him grin.

He opens his eyes, and they stare at each other silently.

Then, their lips are meeting. Like a fire igniting, and suddenly Charles is on his back, the sheets being kicked away from their overheated bodies.

They're laughing and writhing and a complete mess.

Sweat dripping, skin slick. Hands, hands, hands. Daylight filtering in through ruffled blinds. Smack, smack, smack. Constant sound and silence.

The air is thick. Moving, moving, moving. Rhythmic like a dance. Breaths uneven.

Further and further and further. Slow and sensual and shattering.

Like two magnets, pulled by the same unstoppable force.

The heat is almost too much, and yet it continues to rise.

Everything is on fire.


End file.
